


When you move

by DanielGWood



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Romance, Slow Burn, Song Lyrics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielGWood/pseuds/DanielGWood
Summary: Catra et Adora sont deux danseuses presque parfaite, tout ce qu'il leur manque est le bon partenaire.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 1





	When you move

**Author's Note:**

> Gros défi de l'écrire puisque je ne sais absolument pas danser et je n'y connais rien ! Haha

Leur style était simplement différents.

Et ce qui énervait Adora par dessus tout était la violence dont elle faisait preuve quand elle bougeait.  
Pourtant elle se rappelait du temps où elles dansaient ensemble.  
Elles étaient si coordonnées.  
Et puis tout a changé.  
Adora a reçu une bourse pour une école que Catra ne pouvait pas se permettre étant dans une famille d'accueil.

Elles se sont séparées à l'âge de 12 ans.  
Adora a vite été repérée alors que Catra fut laissée sur le côté.  
7 ans plus tard elles ont coupé les ponts définitivement.

Adora étudiait à l'académie Bright Moon et dansait dans la troupe de l'école qui se faisait appeller '' Les princesses '' alors que Catra était dans La Horde, une école de danse en tant que professeur à plein temps.  
À 19 ans seulement elle s'était vue attribuer un rôle si important, le rôle dont son ex amie rêvait.

Et voilà que tous les matins la jeune blonde passait devant cette école de danse et s'arrêtait quelques minutes pour évaluer le niveau des élèves.  
En tout cas c'était ce qu'elle disait quand on la surprenait. 

-'' Hey Adora. '' La jeune fille se retourna. '' Tu veux un cour particulier ? '' Catra se lècha les lèvres alors que la petite blonde rougi et parti sans un mot.  
-'' Capitaine je crois que Kyle s'est cassé la cheville. '' La fille aux oreilles de chat soupira avant de rentrer.

De son côté Adora venait d'arriver dans la salle d'entraînement de son académie.

-'' Ha enfin c'est pas trop tôt ! '' S'exclama Scintilla.  
-'' Désolée j'ai été... Accostée. '' Elle hésita.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge.

-'' C'est pas grave. '' Soupira la ballerine aux cheveux roses.  
-'' Hey les filles ! ''  
-'' Salut Bow. '' Salua Adora.  
-'' Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? '' Les 2 jeunes filles hochairent négativement la tête. '' Y a un concours de danse en duo le mois prochain ! ''  
-'' Hé bien je vois que je n'ai plus à vous en parler. ''

La voix en provenance du fond de la salle venait de Angela Queen, la directrice de l'académie.

-'' Est-ce qu'on va y participer maman ?! '' Sautilla Scintilla.  
-'' Hmr Hmr. ''  
-'' Ho pardon, je veux dire, madame la directrice. ''  
-'' Oui, j'ai inscris notre école pour y participer. ''  
-'' Ouais ! Qui avez vous inscrit ?! '' Demanda Bow.  
-'' Adora. '' Elle sourit alors que les 3 élèves attendaient avec impatience le prénom de la 2 ème personne qui fera partie du duo.  
-'' Et ? '' Demande Scintilla.

La directrice se racla un peu la gorge.

-'' Catra. '' À la prononciation de ce prénom les yeux d'Adora s'ecarquillairent.  
-'' Pardon ?! '' Elle s'exclama. '' Pourquoi ?''  
-'' Parce que je vous ai déjà vues danser toutes les deux quand vous étiez jeunes. C'était beau à voir, vous étiez si connectées. ''  
-'' Mais ça doit faire 7 ans qu'on ne s'est plus adressé la parole. '' La jeune blonde cherchait une excuse. '' En plus de ça Catra ne danse pas comme moi et je ne danse pas comme elle et puis... Scintilla danse très bien, je ne pourrais pas le faire avec elle ? ''  
-'' Je suis désolée Adora mais Catra a déjà dit oui pour danser avec toi. '' La directrice posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Adora. '' Je suis sûre que ça va aller. ''  
-'' On n'a plus jamais dansé ensemble ''  
-'' Une telle connexion ne se perd pas.'' La directrice s'apprêtait à partir. '' Il y aura des recruteurs à ce concours, et tu as toutes tes chances. '' Et sur ces mots elle sorti de la pièce. 

Adora n'était pas ravie de le faire mais si ça pouvait aider sa carrière à décoller.

-'' C'est pas bien grave Adora. '' Essaya de la rassurer son ami. '' Tu vas gérer ! ''  
-'' Mais oui ! Tu es la meilleure danseuse de tout Bright Moon, pas la peine de t'en faire, tu pourras gérer ça. '' La danseuse soupira.  
-'' Vous ne connaissez pas Catra.. Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête c'est épuisant. ''  
-'' Alors là je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. ''

Avec toutes ses inquiétudes la jeune Adora n'avait même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir mais ne manqua pas la voix légèrement cassée qui se fit entendre.

-'' Hey Adora. ''  
-'' Catra. ''  
-'' Bon bha nous on vous laisse. '' Et Bow et Scintilla disparurent.

Catra s'approcha de son ancienne amie.  
Elle était féline et lente, sa queue se balançant joyeusement dans l'air.

-'' Que ce soit clair, je n'ai pas envie de faire ça. '' Grogna la plus petite des deux.  
-'' Mais tu vas le faire. '' Le sourire de Catra laissait transparaître ses canines tranchantes.  
-'' Si ça peut me donner une chance de passer pro alors oui. ''  
-'' Bien, j'ai juste besoin de l'argent à la fin. ''

Adora observa la jeune fille devant elle.  
Son style n'avait pas trop changé.  
Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue, dégageant ses oreilles de chat noires.  
Mais ses vêtements étaient tout le contraire de ce que Adora ne pourrait jamais porter pour danser.

Un bas de survêtement gris troué, un débardeur noir, laissant paraître ses bras forts et tatoués de rayures.  
Ses pieds étaient évidement nus pour plus de liberté.

Alors que la petite blonde portait une robe courte, blanche avec les bouts dorés sur le bas et les bretelles.  
Elle était également pieds nus. 

-'' Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît, princesse ? ''  
-'' Range ce sourire idiot, on a besoin de trouver une musique. '' Grogna Adora en posant son support de baffle pour téléphone.  
-'' Bien bien. '' Catra leva les mains en signe de reddition.  
-'' Et d'ailleurs je voulais qu'on soit d'accord sur le point qu'on allait faire de la danse contemporaine. '' La fille féline essaya de parler mais se fit couper. '' Non Catra, il est hors de question que l'on fasse ta danse de taré. ''  
-'' J'allais simplement te dire que le concours était uniquement de la danse contemporaine mais d'accord. ''

Tout de suite Adora se senti un peu bête.  
Maintenant qu'elle le disait c'était le but même du concours, raconter une belle histoire et quoi de mieux que le style contemporain pour le faire.

-'' Et ce n'est pas une danse de taré ça s'appelle de la shuffle et c'est très bien pour faire ressortir toutes ses émotions négatives, je te le conseil. ''  
-'' Tu as une musique à me proposer ? '' La petite blonde ignora totalement le commentaire de sa collègue.  
-'' Déjà qu'est-ce qu'on veut raconter ? ''  
-'' Je ne sais pas Catra, on prend une musique et on verra par dessus. '' Catra soupira à ces mots.

Adora pouvait bien la traiter de têtue mais elle n'était pas mieux.

Après près de 20 minutes à chercher une chanson sans succès les 2 jeunes filles commencèrent à désespérer.

-'' On la trouvera jamais ! '' Râla Adora toujours debout alors que son amie était allongée sur le dos au milieu de la pièce. '' C'est mission impossible. ''  
-'' I'm holdin' on a rope, got me ten feet off the ground. '' Catra fredonnait.  
-'' Qu'est-ce que tu viens de chanter ? ''  
-'' Heu c'est Apologize pourquoi ? ''  
-'' C'est génial ! '' Subitement Adora tapota sur son écran et posa son téléphone sur les baffles reliées. '' Lève toi. '' Et la jeune fille obéi.  
-'' Attend tu veux qu'on danse dessus ? ''  
-'' Oui. ''  
-'' Adora-'' Mais elle se fit encore couper.  
-'' Écoute ça fait 20 minutes qu'on cherche et on n'a rien alors contentons nous de ça tu veux ? ''  
-'' D'accord mais je ne pense pas pouvoir danser comme ça. ''

Adora attrapa les épaules de son amie et les serra fortement, la regardant dans ses yeux bleu et or.

-'' Laisse toi guider par tes sentiments. '' Et elle la lâchât.

C'était tout ce qui avait toujours ennuyé Catra.  
Ses sentiments.  
Ils sont trop en désordre et incompréhensibles pour elle et les laisser sortir lui faisait peur.  
Mais elle ne l'avouera jamais.

Enfin la musique commença.

I'm holdin' on a rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound (Oh yea..)

Catra, qui était au sol, se leva pour serrer Adora qui était dos à elle.  
Par un mouvement brusque la petite blonde la poussa et elle recula exagérément.

They tell me that you mean it  
Then you go and cut me down  
But wait.

La fille chat démarra d'un pas rapide pour attraper le poignet de son amie qui se retira aussi vite, alors elle essaya avec l'autre main mais c'est pareil, elle utilisa même sa queue et finalement Catra tourna sa coéquipière face à elle, le souffle exagérément haletant et leurs front se touchant. 

You tell me that your sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around  
And say.

Pourtant Adora la repoussa une fois de plus.  
Catra roula en arrière et resta assise sur le sol, la tête entre ses genoux.

That it's too late to apologize  
It's too late  
Said it's too late to apologize  
It's too late.

La brune se releva et se tourna et ce fut au tour d'Adora cette fois d'essayer de la retenir.  
Mais Catra avait plus de force et jamais une fois elle ne se retourna.  
La blonde fut projetée en arrière comme un vulgaire objet.

I take another chance, take a fall, take a shot from you  
I need you like a heart needs a beat  
It's not from you (Yeaaaa)  
I loved you with a fire red and I was turnin' blue  
And to say

Plus loin elle serra ses bras contre son corps alors que son amie montra des signes évidents de colère.  
Poings serrés, oreilles plaquées en arrière et sa queue rigide et droite.

Sorry like the angel  
Heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid.

Cette fois-ci Adora se tourna et couru vers son amie pour lui sauter sur le dos.  
Elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces alors que Catra tentait de la jeter mais rien n'y faisait.

It's too late to apologize  
It's too late  
Said it's too late to apologize  
It's too late.

Alors Catra griffa faussement les bras de son amie accrochés à son corps pour la détacher.  
Et ça fonctionna.  
À présent seules les jambes d'Adora étaient accrochées à la taille de la plus grande.

It's too late to apologize  
It's too late  
Said it's too late to apologize  
It's too late.

Son cœur battant dans sa tête Adora se redressa et attrapa le cou de Catra.  
Alors cette fois elle griffa fictivement les jambes de la blonde et la traîna.

It's too late to apologize  
It's too late  
Said it's too late to apologize  
It's too late.

Catra la traîna sur quelques pas avant de s'effondrer à genoux, Adora toujours accrochée à son cou.

I'm holdin' on the rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground.

Les deux épuisées comme les dernières notes étaient jouées, les dernières paroles chantées.  
Adora ne lâchait pas son cou.  
Son front posé contre l'épaule de Catra alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

-'' Pourquoi... '' Ce furent les mots qui brisèrent le silence. '' Pourquoi m'as tu laissée Adora ?''  
-'' Je ne voulais pas. ''  
-'' Mais tu l'as fait. '' Elles étaient essoufflées.  
-'' J'avais une occasion en or. ''  
-'' Je n'avais plus personne. ''  
-'' Pardonne moi. '' La blonde serra plus fort son étreinte. '' S'il te plaît pardonne moi, ne me dit pas qu'il est trop tard. ''

Ayant récupéré ses forces, Catra se leva faisant se relever Adora également.

La jeune brune se tourna face à sa coéquipière et replaça une de ses mèches de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

-''Tu devrais lâcher tes cheveux pour le concours.''  
-'' Catra... ''  
-'' Je suis sérieuse, tu es beaucoup plus belle les cheveux lâchés, Adora. ''

Ce fut la première fois qu'Adora eut un frisson à la prononciation de son nom.  
Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser, ce frisson était très agréable.

-'' Je te pardonne. '' Sourit difficilement Catra.

Sans plus attendre Adora se jeta dans les bras de son amie nouvellement retrouvée.  
Elle sentit ses bras forts la serrer pourtant si doucement et sa queue douce s'enrouler autour de son mollet.  
Catra sourit.

-'' Cela vous dirait-il une valse, princesse ? ''  
-'' Avec grand plaisir Capitaine. ''

Et sur ces mots Catra recula pour allumer la musique appropriée et elles dansairent ensemble des heures entières.

**Author's Note:**

> La chanson est '' Apologize '' de Timbaland et OneRepublic


End file.
